sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Liberation Tour
| end_date = | number_of_legs = 1 | number_of_shows = 21 | attendance = | gross = | last_tour = Back to Basics Tour (2006–2007) | this_tour = The Liberation Tour (2018) | next_tour = The Xperience (2019–2020) }} The Liberation Tour was the fifth concert tour by American recording artist Christina Aguilera, staged in support of her eighth studio album, Liberation (2018). Comprising 22 shows, the tour visited North America. It marks the singer's first concert tour in over 10 years, since the Back to Basics Tour started back in 2006. A follow-up European tour titled, The X Tour will be held in 2019. The Liberation Tour ranked at #132 on Pollstar's 2018 Year-End Top 100 North American Tours chart with a total gross of $8.7 million. It was named one of the best 2018 live shows by Billboard. Background and development A few weeks before the tour started, Christina asked fans on social media what songs would they like to be added to the setlist. She also teased some photos and videos from the rehearsals. Aguilera made an appearance on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on September 12 to promote. A website titled "Liberate Your Love" was launched on September 23, and fans attending the tour can submit their love stories. The tour kicked off on September 25, 2018 in Hollywood, Florida. A new unreleased song, seemingly titled "Wonderland", was played as an interlude in between songs. At one point of the first show, the singer got emotional and expressed how much she has missed performing for her fans. After singing "Unless It's With You", she helped facilitate a proposal for a gay couple by inviting them onto the stage. Critical reception The tour received rave reviews from critics. Many praised Aguilera's vocals and stage presence and felt the show focused on the "hits" as well as the new material. Kori Hazel (303 Magazine) felt the show in Denver was too heavy on entertainment, with the singer recreating the many iterations of her career. He says: "So, as the setlist bounced between nostalgia and new tunes, many in the audience were left impressed, dancing and singing along throughout. Such is the case of extended absences—the artist is left to reach, hoping to connect with the expectations they left to either their benefit or their detriment." Lucas Villa (AXS) stated the concert in Las Vegas was a return to form for Aguilera, after taking a decade break from touring. He continues: "It took over 10 years, but the Liberation Tour was worth the wait. Seeing Aguilera being able to truly bask in what she's created over 19 years and being liberated from all the pressures and naysayers that have followed her throughout her career was beautiful, no matter what they say." In Sugar Land, Jesse Sendejas, Jr (Houston Press) thought the show was a form of therapy for Aguilera's devoted fans, as she served her hits while showing her appreciation to the audience. He wrote: "The love fest continued through the night with Aguilera sometimes blocking songs together to recall specific albums, like a run from 2010's Bionic, or back-to-back songs from films she's been involved with over the years. If Aguilera is angling for a Vegas residency, the Liberation tour seems like a winning audition." For the Atlanta show, Melissa Ruggieri (The Atlanta Journal-Constitution) stated this comeback tour proved Aguilera is still a definitive figure within the pop landscape. She writes: "Though she’s been playing much smaller venues than on her last arena tour, Aguilera didn’t scrimp on visuals. ... Aguilera’s voice consistently retains the intensity of her chart-topping years, she’s still a distinctive force." The Liberation Tour was named one of the best 2018 live shows by Billboard. Opening acts *Big Boi Setlist The following setlist was obtained from the concert held on October 3, 2018, at Radio City Music Hall in New York City, New York. It does not represent all shows for the duration of the tour. # "Maria" # "Genie in a Bottle" # "Dirrty" # "Sick of Sittin'" # "What a Girl Wants" / "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" # "Keep on Singin' My Song" # "Can't Hold Us Down" # "Deserve" # "Accelerate" # "Elastic Love" / "Woohoo" / "Not Myself Tonight" / "Bionic" # "Express" / "Lady Marmalade" # "Ain't No Other Man" # "Say Something" # "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" # "Fighter" # "Fall in Line" # "Twice" # "Beautiful" # "Unless It's with You" # "Let There Be Love" Tour dates ;Cancellations and rescheduled shows Box office score data Personnel *Musical Director: Rob Lewis *Photographer: Philip Macías *Hair and Make-up: Etienne Ortega and Stephen Sollitto *Stylist: Karen Clarkson *Choreographer: Jeri Slaughter and Paul Morente *Dancers: Charmain Baquiran, Gilbert Saldivar, Kai Lin, Monique Slaughter, Rebbi Rosie and Sophia Aguiar Band *Bass guitar: Ethan Farmer *Guitar: Michael Herring *Drums: Stanley Randolph *Keyboards: Rob Lewis *Backing vocalist: Andrea-Latrelle Lanz, Colin Smith, Erika Jerry and Emi Secrest References Category:2018 concert tours Category:Christina Aguilera concert tours